


A First Time for Everything

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek TNG Beverly/Deanna [21]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alaska, Cold, F/F, Home, Love, Sharing, Temperature, first snow, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Will takes Deanna and Beverly to his childhood home in Alaska.  A couple of surprises are in store for Deanna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the First Snow/Holiday Cheer challenge in All Fandoms Original and Fictional Writers Group on Facebook. Enjoy and leave comments!

They step out of the Transporter Hub and Deanna Troi is stunned by the beauty in front of her. Tall fir trees dot the landscape, a clear blue lake can be seen off to the right. The ever vigilant Mt. Denali watches over everything. Will Riker has told her stories of his home in Alaska but, never in her wildest dreams was it ever this big or this beautiful. Or this cold!  
“What do you think?” he asks with a grin.

  
“It’s gorgeous Will. I can understand now why you love it here so much. But where is the snow?”  
He laughs. “It’s a bit early in the year for snow still.”  
“Really? I thought there was always snow. Like Hoth. Or the Ood Homeworld. If there’s no snow, why is it so cold?” She wraps her arms around herself. In spite of her winter coat, she can’t keep her teeth from chattering.

  
Will laughs again as he strips himself of his own coat and hands it to her. “Here. Put this on. It’s a bit of a walk to the ole homestead.”  
“Aren’t you cold?”  
“Nah,” he says with a shrug, “it’s not that cold out, yet.” He knows real cold is coming later that day but he’s not going to tell Deanna that.  
“You’re kidding right? How are you not freezing?”  
“I grew up here.”

  
From behind them comes a snicker. Deanna whirls around on her friend, Beverly Crusher.  
“And you! Aren’t you cold?”  
Beverly laughs. “Not really. I’m human.”  
Deanna glares at her and Beverly explains, “My body temperature is a few degrees lower than a Betazoids. Doesn’t it ever get cold on Betazed?”  
Deanna scowls. “I certainly thought it did.”

Will takes Deanna’s hand and leads her and Beverly down a dirt road, talking animatedly about different landmarks along the way. He stops at a farmer’s market and picks out a fresh cured ham and root vegetables to roast for dinner. Beverly finds some crisp apples and decides to make her grandmother’s secret pie recipe. She makes sure neither of her friends watch as she picks out her ‘secret ingredient’, an aged Kentucky bourbon.

Will shows Deanna and Beverly around his beautiful log home, bragging about how he and his dad built it with their own hands. They lose Beverly when they get to the spacious kitchen. She begs off the rest of the tour, declaring that she needs to get started on her pie immediately. Will takes Deanna’s hand and leads her upstairs.  
He opens the door to one of the rooms and Deanna peers in.

  
“Oh my gods Will! This is gorgeous!”

  
She rushes in and runs her hands along the posts of the pine bed.  
“Did you build this too? This is amazing!” She flops herself down on top of the multi colored quilt. He smiles shyly.  
“Yeah I made it for myself. When I was 12. I had a lot of help. And that quilt, all of the quilts, my mother and grandmother made them. The women in my family have made quilts since the 1800’s. Long winters around here.”  
“Beautiful,” she murmurs as she runs her hand across the soft fabric.  
He smiles. “I’m glad you like it. This is your room.”  
She sits up. “No! Will. This is your room. I can’t stay in here.”  
“You can. It’s the only bed big enough for two.”

  
Deanna stands up and walks to him.  
“Will. No. It’s ok. Really. I, we didn’t expect, I mean, I understand if…”  
He puts his hand on her cheek, stopping her.  
“Deanna. I’m OK. Really. I want you, and Beverly, to stay in here. Together. I love you. And I love Beverly. It’s been a very long time since I’ve seen this much light in you. It makes me happy that you’re happy.”  
She wraps her arms around him and rests her head against his chest. She speaks to him with her mind only. *Thank you. Imzadi.*

Dinner is finished and Will and Beverly excuse themselves to the kitchen to make freshly ground coffee and cut the pie. Deanna moves to the armchair next to the fireplace. She glances out the window and is surprised to see it snowing. She jumps up and runs to the window.

  
“Beverly! Come quick! It’s snowing!”

  
By the time Beverly gets there, Deanna has her hands on the window and her nose pressed to the cold glass.  
“C’mon!” Deanna exclaims. “Get your boots. I want to go out and see it.”Beverly laughs as Deanna throws her boots and jacket on and rushes out the door to the deck.

  
The snow is coming down in fat fluffy wet flakes. They stick only to the bushes lining the deck and Deanna’s hair. She is standing, her face tilted to the sky, trying to catch them on her tongue. Beverly comes up behind her and wraps her arms around Deanna’s waist.

  
“Haven’t you ever seen snow before?”  
“It’s my first time!”  
“Surely you’ve seen snow on the holodeck.”  
“Yeah. But it’s not the same.”

  
Beverly chuckles. It’s exactly the same but she understands Deanna’s meaning.  
“Well happy first time then. I’m glad I get to share it with you.”  
Deanna wriggles around in her arms to face her.  
“Everything is like the first time when I do it with you.”  
Beverly smiles down at her. “Me too.”

Will brings three steaming mugs of coffee and pieces of pie to the living room only to find it empty. He sets the cups down on the table then goes to stoke the fire. He lays out one of his grandmother’s quilts on the hearth so it is nice and warm. He takes his coffee and goes to the window. On the deck, he sees two figures, their arms wrapped around each other, their hair white with newly fallen snow. As he watches, the taller figure leans down and kisses the shorter. With a smile, he brings the hot liquid to his lips, letting it warm his body as the sight warms his heart.


End file.
